Team Fortress 2
Team Fortress 2 é um jogo de tiro em primeira pessoa, multijogador e em equipe desenvolvido pela Valve Corporation como parte de sua compilação de jogos para a The Orange Box. Foi lançada para o Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, e Playstation 3 em 2007, e vendido separadamente em 2008. O jogo foi anunciado em 1998 como uma continuação para o mod original Team Fortress para Quake, mas até então passou por vários conceitos e designs. Em 1999, o jogo pareceu diferente do original e do Team Fortress Classic para Half-Life indo para uma linha mais realística e militar, mas o design foi metamorfoseado ainda mais pelo desenvolvimento de 9 anos do jogo. A rendição final do TF2 parece mais com o original Team Fortress e''Team Fortress Classic'', e aparenta um visual cartunesco, baseado na arte de J. C. Leyendecker, Dean Cornwell e Norman Rockwell seguindo a tendência popular de filmes em CGI (em particular, filmes recentemente feito pela Pixar/Disney, como Os Incríveis (título português de The Incredibles). A falta de informação aparente no progresso de seis anos do desenvolvimento do jogo causou ele de ser rotulado como vaporware e foi regularmente destaque na lista anual da Wired News junto com outros candidatos. O jogo recebeu aclamações críticas e vários prêmios desde o lançamento. Jogabilidade Como seus antecessores, Team Fortress 2 é construído em volta de duas equipes opositoras competindo por um objetivo. Estas duas equipes devem representar a empresa de construção e demolição: Escavação demolidora confiável/nome próprio: Reliable Excavation Demolition (RED) e a Liga unida dos construtores/ nome próprio: Builders League United (BLU). Jogadores podem escolher jogar como uma das 9 classesnestas equipes, cada qual com sua única fraquezas e pontos fortes. Ainda que as habilidades de um número de classes mudaram das encarnações mais antigas do Team Fortress, os elementos básicos de cada classe permanecem os mesmos. Team Fortress 2 é o primeiro jogo multijogador da Valve software a incorporar estatísticas detalhadas para os jogadores. Estas estatísticas incluem o tempo gasto jogando em cada classe, ponto médio de escore e o maior número de capturas ou objetivos alcançados em uma única rodada. (Veja estatísticas da Valve.) Estatísticas persistentes dizem ao jogador como eles estão melhorando em relação a estas estatísticas, como se um jogador chega perto do seu recorde de dano infligido numa única rodada. Team Fortress 2 também incorpora várias conquistas por realizar tarefas específicas, como pontuar um certo número de matanças ou completar uma rodada em determinado tempo. Novas coleções de conquistas específicas para cada classe são adicionadas nas atualizações subsequentes, que adicionam novas habilidades e armas para cada classe cada vez que são destravadas pelos jogadores. Conquistas desbloqueadas e estatísticas de jogos préciamente jogados são mostradas na Steam Community ou no perfil do Xbox live dos jogadores. Mapas Artigo principal: Mapas Na versão de computador, o jogo vem com mapas oficiais da Valve juntos de vários mapas feitos pela comunidade. Na versão de console, porém, há 6 mapas, todos lançados pela Valve. Os mapas oficiais são comumente tematizados com uma mentalidade de gênio maluco, com bases secretas sendo concedidas muito adentro de depósitos industriais e super armas exageradas como canhões a laser e bases de lançadores de míssil tendo como papel os objetivos. Quando os jogadores entram num mapa pela primeira vez, um vídeo introdutório mostra como completar os objetivos do mapa. Os limites de jogador por mapa são 24 na versão para computador (porém, o limite pode ser alterado e alguns servidores atingem até 32) e 16 no Xbox 360 e PlayaStation 3. Desenvolvimento Origens Originalmente planejado como um mod gratuito para Quake, o desenvolvimento do Team Fortress 2 foi para a engine GoldSrc em 1998 depois de fundarem a Team Fortress Software - consistindo de Robin Walker e John Cook - que primeiramente contrataram e finalmente foram empregados pelaValve Corporation. No ponto da aquisição da Team Fortress Software a produção aumentou muito e o jogo foi promovido como único, parte de um produto para fãs desde então, junto com problemas de tempo, parte da base de jogadores de Team Fortress compraram o Half-Life somente para o lançamento gratuito do Team Fortress 2. O trabalho começou simplesmente como uma simples transferência do jogo feito em 1999 como o grátis Team Fortress Classic. Notávelmente, Team Fortress Classic foi construido inteiramente com as ferramentas de desenvolvimento de software do Half-Life lançado para público e indústria como exemplo de sua flexibilidade. Walker e Cook foram pesadamente influenciados por sua estadia contratual de três meses na Valve, e agora estavam empregados em tempo integral, que passou por uma rápida metamorfose. Team Fortress 2 era pra ser um jogo de guerra moderna, com um comando de hierarquia incluindo o comandantecom um campo de visão aéreo do campo de batalha, quedas de pára-quedas no território inimigo, comunicação de voz em rede e algumas outras inovações. E3 1999 A versão original do Team Fortress 2 tinha uma temática mais realista O novo design foi revelado para o público em 1999 na Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3), onde levou vários prêmios tal como melhor jogo em rede e melhor jogo de ação. Nesta altura Team Fortress 2 tinha ganho um novo subtítulo, Brotherhood of Arms (Irmandade do exército), e o resultado de Walker e Cook trabalhando na Valve estavam ficando mais claros. Várias novas e no tempo tecnologias imprescindíveis no show: Animação paramétrica integrada com animações em conjunto (blended) para mais suave, movimento realista, e a tecnologia da Intel de mesh de multi-resolução dinamicamente reduziu o detalhe de elementos na tela conforme foram ficando mais distantes para aumentar a performance (a técnica já antiga que reduzia os custos de memória; hoje os jogos usam a técnica de nível de detalhe, que usa maias memória mas menos poder de processamento). Não foi anunciado o lançamento do jogo na exposição. No meio de 2000, a Valve anunciou que o desenvolvimento do Team Fortress 2 que tinha sido adiado para outra hora. Eles anunciaram o desenvolvimento para uma engine feita em casa, de autoria própria que hoje é conhecida como a Source. Foi por volta deste tempo que todas as notícias foram desmentidas e Team Fortress 2 entrou no seu notório período de 6 anos de silêncio, que durou até 13 de julho de 2006. Durante este tempo, tanto Walker como Cook trabalharem em vário projetos da Valve. Walker era o líder-de-projeto do Half-Life 2: Episode One e Cook virou um desenvolvedor do Steam, junto com outras dúvidas de que o jogo fosse o projeto principal. Design "Invasion" Commando humano. Vejaconcept art. Quando a árvore de código do Half-Life 2 foi jogada na internet no final de 2003, dois modelos do Team Fortress 2 foram incluídos, junto com referências diretas do código base do jogo. Consistiam de um soldado alien e um soldado humano foram de proporção. O código foi interpretado pelos fãs como fazendo referência a Guerra de sete horas, uma parte integral da história do Half-Life; porém, os dois modelos vazados de jogador não reafirmavam nenhum estilo da série Half-Life. Commando Alien. O Source SDK foi lançado junto com o código-fonte do Half-Life 2, e provia referências ao Team Fortress 2. Parte do código confirmava meramente o que já se acreditava, mas outros segmentos proveram informações completamente novas, como a precença de NPCs em partidas multiplayers, a possibilidade do jogo se passar no universo de Half-Life 2, adição de arma de plasma e lança mísseis entre outros. Nenhuma das informações que vazaram aparentam ter qualquer relevância a versão atual do jogo. Esta interação foi mencionada em uma intrevista feita em Agosto de 2007 com Gabe Newell na GameTrailers e na entrevista feita em Setembro de 2010 com a PC Gamer (inglês), onde foi mencionado "Invasion" como sendo a segunda fase do desenvolvimento do Team Fortress 2 pela Valve Software. Design final A versão final de Team Fortress 2 tem um design altamente 'retro' estilizado O próximo desenvolvimento público significativo ocorreu com o lançamento de Half-Life 2 em 2004: O Diretor de Marketing da Valve Doug Lambardi disse que Team Fortress 2 ainda estava em desenvolvimento e que informações em relação ao mesmo viriam após o lançamento de Half-Life 2. Isso não aconteceu; nenhuma notícia foi solta após um comentário similar feito por Lombardi durante uma entrevista feita sobre o Half-Life 2: Episode One. Próximo ao lançamento do Episode One, Gabe Newell comentou mais uma vez que notícias sobre Team Fortress 2 estavam por vir, e desta vez vieram.Team Fortress 2 foi re-revelado um mês depois no evento de Showcase de Verão da EA em Julho de 2006. Walker revelou em Março de 2007 que a Valve teria desenvolvido sigilosamente "provavelmente três ou quatro jogos diferentes" antes de decidir seu design final. Graças ao tempo de desenvolvimento do jogo este foi mencionado várias vezes junto de Duke Nukem Forever, outro jogo altamente antecipado que teve muitos anos de atraso no desenvolvimento e trocas de engines. A versão beta do jogo possuía seis mapas multiplayers, os quais três continham comentários opcionais feitos pelos desenvolvedores do game design, design de níveis e design de personagens, e proviam mais informações sobre a história por traz do desenvolvimento. Team Fortress 2 não tentou o estilo gráfico realista utilizado em outros jogos da Valve na engine Source como Half-Life 2, Day of Defeat: Source ou Counter-Strike: Source. Ao invés disso, ele utiliza um estilo mais cartoonizado "altamente influenciado pelas imagens de comerciais do início do século 20". Este efeito é obtido utilizando uma técnica de renderização de luz especial interna da Valve que faz uso extensivo de 'Phong shading'. Os comentários de desenvolvimento em jogo sugerem que parte da razão do estilo cartoonizado é devido a dificuldade em explicar os mapas e personagens em termos realistas. A remoção da ênfase nos padrões realistas permitem que estas questões sejam deixadas de lado. O jogo foi lançado com as novas tecnologias de dynamic lighting, shadowing e soft particle''da engine Source, dentre várias outros recursos não anunciados, juntamente com ''Half-Life 2: Episode Two. Team Fortress 2 foi também o primeiro jogo a implementar o novo recurso de animação Facial 3 da engine Source. O estilo artístico para o jogo foi inspirado por J. C. Leyendecker, assim como por Dean Cornwell e Norman Rockwell. Seus estilos distintos com fortes silhuetas e sombreamento para chamar a atenção à detalhes específicos foram adaptados a fim de criar modelos distintos, com o foco na criação do time, classe e arma dos personagens para serem facilmente identificados. Silhuetas e animações foram utilizadas para fazer as classes dos personagens aparentes até mesmo a distância, e o esquema de cores que chama atenção à área do peito traz o foco para a arma selecionada. Mapas foram desenhados com um espaço neutro entre as duas bases. Eles são tipicamente fortalezas de espionagem, mas disfarçados de construções imperceptíveis para que suas proximidades sejam plausíveis. Os mapas possuem pouca desordem visual e estilizada, quase num modelo impressionista, para permitir os inimigos a serem facilmente localizados. O design impressionista escolhido também afeta texturas, que são baseadas em fotos que são filtradas e melhoradas a mão, dando a elas uma qualidade tátil e dando ao Team Fortress 2 este seu visual distinto. As bases são desenhadas para que jogadores possam imediatamente saber onde estão. A base do RED utilizam cores quentes, materiais naturais e formas angulares, enquanto a base do BLU usa cores frias, materiais industriais e formas ortogonais. Lançamento Durante a conferência de imprensa da Eletronic Arts de Julho de 2006, a Valve revelou que Team Fortress 2 seria lançado como um componente multiplayer de Half-Life 2: Episode Two. O trailer de conferência demonstrou o novo estilo gráfico do jogo contendo todas as classes do Team Fortress original, voltado à um estilo visual mais alegre e caprichoso se opondo ao sombrio, de alguma forma tradicional simulador militar originalmente apresentado. Gabe Newell, o diretor da Valve, disse que o objetivo deles era o de criar "o jogo de classes multiplayer de melhor visual e melhor jogabilidade". O beta de Team Fortress 2 foi lançado via Steam dia 17 de Setembro de 2007 para clientes que haviam feito a pré-compra da The Orange Box e para aqueles que ativaram seu cupom da Black Box, que vinha incluso com a Placa de Vídeo ATI GD 2900XT. Em adição aos compradores da The Orange Box, centros de jogos em LAN utilizando o sistema do 'Steam for Cafe' tiveram o jogo instalado e pronto para jogar. Team Fortress 2 foi lançado dia 10 de outubro de 2007 tanto como produto stand-alone via Steam e em lojas físicas como parte da The Orange Box, um pacote de compilações com preços padrões para cada plataforma de jogos. O pacote também continha Half-Life 2, Half-Life 2: Episode One, Half-Life 2: Episode Two e Portal. Valve ofereceu a The Orange Box com um desconto de U$5 para aqueles que fizeram a pré-compra via Steam antes do dia 10 de outubro, tão quão a oportunidade de participar da versão beta test final de Team Fortress 2. Críticas de recepção * 1UP: 9.0/10 (Windows) 1UP TF2 (Win) Review) (inglês) * EuroGamer: 9/10 (Windows) EuroGamer TF2 (Win) Review) (inglês) * GameSpy: 5/5 (Windows) GameSpy TF2 (win) Review) (inglês) * IGN: 8.9/10 (Windows) * PCGamer UK: 9.4/10 (Windows) PC Gamer UK TF2 (WIN) Review) (inglês) * GamerNode: 9.0/10 (Windows) Gamernode TF2 (Win) Review) (inglês) * GameDaily: 9.0/10 (Windows) GameDaily TF2 (Win) Review) (inglês) * Metacritic: 92% (Windows) * Gamerankings: 96.2% (Windows) 96.1% (Xbox 360) 87.7% (PlayStation 3) Team Fortress 2 foi muito bem recebido pela crítica e consumidores em geral. Charles Onyett da IGN deu ao Team Fortress 2 um 8.9/10, elogiando os gráficos peculiares e atmosfera divertida, mas criticando a falta de conteúdo extra, como bots, assim como a remoção das granadas específicas de classes, que eram um dos recursos mais distintos do Team Fortress original. Em contraste, PC Gamer UK elogiou Team Fortress 2 por remover as granadas, continuando a elogiar a Valve Software pela natureza única de cada um dos personagens do jogo. Apesar de algumas reclamações sobre a navegação do mapa e a casse Medic, a PC Gamer UK deu ao jogo um 94%. X-Play deu a The Orange Box sua maior pontuação (5/5) com nada além de coisas boas a falar sobre Team Fortress 2. O site Metacritic que agrega reviews classificou Team Fortress 2 como tendo recebido "aclamação universal", com uma nota média de 92%, baseada em 12 reviews por sites de críticas de jogos, e uma nota 9.6/10 baseada em avaliações de usuários. A partir de 21 de Janeiro de 2008, a The Orange Box teve uma pontuação no GameRankings de 96.2% no Xbox 360, tendo um empate com o jogo de Xbox 360 com a maior pontuação, e uma pontuação de 96.2% para PC. Prêmios Team Fortress 2 ganhou vários prêmios desde seu lançamento. Em seu evento de premiações "Best of 2007", a IGN.com honrou o jogo com o prêmio de "Melhor Design Artístico" para PC. Adicionalmente, Team Fortress 2 recebeu prêmios por "Melhor experiência Multiplayer (PC)" e "Melhor Direção de Arte (PC)" pela 1UP.com em sua edição de prêmios de 2007. O jogo também ganhou "Melhor Jogo Multiplayer do Ano" para ambos PC e qualquer outra plataforma no evento de premiações da GameSpy de 2007 juntamente com o prêmio de "Estilo Artístico mais original". Links externos * Página do Team Fortress 2 (inglês) no site oficial da The Orange Box. * Site oficial da Valve. (inglês) * Blog Oficial do Team Fortress 2 (inglês) Principais atualizações do jogo (dos mais antigos para mais recentes): * Atualização Gold Rush (inglês) (29 de abril de 2008) * Atualização do Pyro (inglês) (19 de junho de 2008) * Atualização do Heavy (inglês) (19 de agosto de 2008) * Atualização do Scout (inglês) (24 de fevereiro de 2009) * Atualização Sniper vs. Spy (inglês) (21 de maio de 2009) * Atualização Sem Classe (inglês) (13 de agosto de 2009) * Especial Assombrado de Dia das Bruxas (inglês) (29 de outubro de 2009) * Atualização GUERRA! (inglês) (17 de dezembro de 2009) * 119ª Atualização (inglês) (29 de abril de 2010) * Atualização do Mac' (inglês)' (June 10, 2010) * Atualização do Engineer (inglês) (8 de julho de 2010) * Atualização da Mannconomia (inglês) (30 de setembro de 2010) * Scream Fortress (inglês) (27 de outubro de 20100) * Natal Australiano (inglês) (17 de dezembro de 2010) * Atualização Sem Chapéu (inglês) (14 de abril de 2011) * Atualização Replay (inglês) (5 de maio de 2011) * Atualização Über (inglês) (23 de junho de 2011) * Atualização e liquidação de Manniversário (inglês) (13 de outubro 2011) * Especial Bem Assustador de Dia das Bruxas (inglês) (27 de outubro de 2011) * Natal Australiano de 2011 (inglês) (15 de dezembro de 2011) * Atualização da Pyromania (inglês) (27 de junho de 2012) * Atualização Mann vs. Máquina (inglês) (15 de agosto de 2012) * Especial Espectral de Dia das Bruxas (inglês) (26 de outubro de 2012) * Atualização Mecha (inglês) (20 de dezembro de 2012) * Robotic Boogaloo (inglês) (17 de maio de 2013) * Atualização Duas Cidades (inglês) (21 de novembro de 2013) * Natal de 2013 (inglês) (20 de dezembro de 2013) * Atualização Amor e Guerra (inglês) (18 de junho de 2014) * Scream Fortress 2014 (inglês) (inglês) (29 de outubro de 2014) * Atualização End of the Line (inglês) (8 de dezembro de 2014) * Natal de 2014 (inglês) (22 de dezembro de 2014) * Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Scout Categoria:Soldier Categoria:Pyro Categoria:Demoman Categoria:Heavy Categoria:Enginner Categoria:Medic Categoria:Sniper Categoria:Spy